Lazos
by QuartzCrystal2233
Summary: Un fic que tratará de enfocarse de una manera más cercana a la amistad de Claudia y Alessa, mientras esta última ha reencarnado en Heather,  no es yuri, por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

Lazos

Nota: Este fic vera de una manera más cercana la amistad de Claudia y Alessa justo cuando ella después reencarna en Heather. Pensé que sería interesante porque ellas fueron muy unidas en la infancia (incluso hasta considerarse hermanas) solo se tenían la una a la otra y por cosas del destino en Silent Hill 3 deben enfrentarse…quería centrarme en como tomarían este conflicto después de haber sido tan amigas. Además tratara de ver como Heather va recuperando sus recuerdos como Alessa paulatinamente.

Otro punto que debo aclarar es la referencia al dios del culto como una mujer…Creo que lo saben pero lo aclararé igual xD, en Silent Hill 3 se refieren a dios como "God" hasta ahí no hay problema, pero cuando hablan de este dios y en las pinturas de la iglesia se refieren a ese ser como "She" y cuando usan un pronombre personal en función de objeto le dicen "Her" y claramente la representación en las pinturas es una mujer pelirroja, así que por eso quise mantener esa esencia dejando dios como diosa y cuando se trate de adjetivos serán en su forma femenina. Bueno ojalá les guste n_n!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1

La angustia de Heather se agigantaba cada vez más al igual que el extraño e inusual aspecto que absorbía el centro comercial. Todo estaba desierto, parecía que cada persona había sido tragada por la tierra o como si se evaporaron junto con el aire, siendo reemplazados por criaturas que sólo una mente inestable y delirante podría dar a luz.

Sin embargo, mientras la joven avanzaba por aquel corredor de aspecto frío, sintió algo de esperanza al ver otro ser humano esperando al final del pasillo. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios platinados, permanecía de pie con una notable actitud rígida, su expresión no se inmutaba ni siquiera a la presencia de la joven, eso era algo aún más extraño, considerando la existencia de esos monstruos rondando el lugar. Heather esperaba verla tan desconcertada como ella lo estaba, en cambio sólo veía su pálido e inalterable rostro resaltado aún más con sus oscuras vestimentas.

A pesar de la estática estatua que aparentaba ser esta mujer, la joven no dudo en preguntarle que estaba sucediendo y sobre todo acerca de aquellos monstruos, lo único que recibió por respuesta fueron palabras que parecían acertijos religiosos: _"Han venido a presenciar el principio, el renacimiento del paraíso, destruido por el género humano."._ Frases que aparentemente no tenían relación con lo que sucedía, pero realmente lo explicaban todo y aún así la propia ingenuidad de la joven la cegaba. Aquellas extrañas oraciones provenientes de aquella misteriosa mujer seguían… y parecían no tener fin, para Heather ya eran como un laberinto y sólo desencadenaron un abrumador dolor de cabeza que incluso la hizo perder su postura.

La mujer de platinada cabellera había desaparecido de la vista nublada por el dolor de Heather. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de la joven, por un momento muy profundamente en su ser, un vago sentimiento casi ajeno viajó por su mente, como si alguien más estuviera residiendo en su cabeza, esa "presencia" se cuestionó con extrañeza.

"_¿Eres realmente tú…Claudia? Has cambiado…pero siento que…Siento que hay algo más…algo mal en ti"_ Su pensamiento le decía que ese dolor tan repentino y esa "pregunta" fueron a causa del encuentro con la mujer envuelta en ropajes oscuros. No era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación de ser alguien más, los espejos le mostraban una imagen que también se sentía ajena a su persona, como si esa reflexión era una impostora de su verdadero yo, ciertas visiones se posaban en su cabeza, mostrándole una vida que parecía un sueño que había vivido antes.

Volviendo en sí, Heather sólo ignoró aquel extraño paraje que su mente le había jugado y en cambio, el deseo de salir de ese sitio, tomó lugar. Se dirigió a un ascensor, el cual era el único que parecía funcionar y aparentemente, ser la única salida. Sus pasos sólo eran controlados por una fuerza que la atraía como un imán, el elevador comenzó a descender a una velocidad que no era propia de estas máquinas, parecía no detenerse hasta que inesperadamente las puertas que se abrían mostraban un lugar oscuro, nuevamente como una marioneta avanzó hacia este desconocido espacio.

Bruscamente unas pesadas rejas se cerraron a sus espaldas y la pesadilla emergía ante sus ojos. Rejas oxidadas y bañadas en sangre, aquella celda disfrazada de elevador sólo bajaba, unas criaturas de movimientos errantes y sin rostro, le mostraban finalmente aquel macabro espectáculo que quería olvidar con desesperación pero inevitablemente yacía en su subconsciente, ahora su mundo de sufrimiento y pesadilla comenzaba a despertar con lentitud de aquel sueño de felicidad que la joven al fin había encontrado con su padre en estos últimos 17 años. Desafortunadamente la chica ignoraba en su ser consciente lo que ocurría muy dentro de sí misma, convenciéndose de que todo era sólo un sueño. El elevador estaba descendiendo, su cuerpo y equilibrio imitaron a la máquina, debido a que la confusión no la dejaba mantenerse en pie. Su cerebro parecía realizar lo mismo, miles de conjeturas erosionaban su razón lógica, quería desesperadamente encontrar una explicación a todo esto, pensó en las actividades que había realizado el día de hoy, ¿acaso había hecho algo y eso la había dirigido a esta extraña situación? La palabra extraña se encogía al tratar de describir la verdadera proporción de lo que ocurría. El elevador seguía su decadente movimiento, parecía que en cualquier momento sus estructuras se desplomarían sobre ella y el ruido oxidado no la ayudaba a calmarse de ninguna manera. Un objeto de metal se ubicaba en el piso, lo tomó y cerró sus ojos, fuertemente dejó que su temperamento tomara el control de su mano, la cual arrojó con violencia esa pieza metálica que impactó en las moribundas rejas del elevador. Era evidente que toda su vida había sido gobernada por su ígneo temperamento. Algo de alivio sintió al enfocar su ira en aquel reciente movimiento, el molestoso ruido de las partes oxidadas cesaron, la maquina se había detenido, las rejas se elevaban dándole el paso libre para salir de allí.

No lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente sus pasos la sacaron de la claustrofóbica máquina, sin embargo la esperanza de ver el sitio luciendo sus normales paredes y lleno de gente se desvaneció. La decadencia corroía los muros aplastando todo sentimiento de plenitud que la chica pudiera tener.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡¿Qué hice para terminar en este lugar?

Sus palabras eran puras declaraciones de caos e ingenuidad, si tan solo supiera que ella tenía que ver con esto más de lo que se imaginaba.

Al caminar se encontró por varios corredores, no sabía hacia donde avanzar, se sintió extraña en la intemperie de los pasillos hasta que se dio cuenta que a su lado había una puerta y decidió entrar.

Un símbolo de extrañas características estaba dibujado en aquel pequeño cuarto, lo inspeccionó, observándolo con curiosidad, sus ojos viajaban por los detalles circulares del rojo dibujo, mientras más lo miraba, unas extrañas imágenes se mostraron ante su mente, viajando como ráfagas gráficas. Muchas de ellas eran nuevas pero se sentían tan familiares, dentro de esos recuerdos apareció la cara de la mujer vestida de negro que vio antes, pero la vio cuando ésta era una niña y sus celestes ojos se cerraban un poco para dirigirle una infantil sonrisa.

Heather inhaló de sorpresa, nunca había experimentado tal nitidez en esas visiones. El rostro de la niña que había visto era sin duda el de esa mujer en el pasillo, pero ¿por qué no la había visto antes? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso todo esto estaba planeado para que sucediera tal cual?

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo sacar todas las cosas que estaba viviendo, las visiones, los recuerdos, esa extraña voz dentro de su mente…eran demasiadas emociones en un día.

Su corazón se empezó a acelerar por la inestabilidad del momento y su cerebro volvía a repasar aquellos bizarros recuerdos.

-No lo sé… ¿Porqué sentí esa exagerada esperanza al ver a esa mujer?, sé que quería ver si había otra persona con vida aparte de esos monstruos, pero esto fue muy distinto...era como sí me reencontrara con alguien a quién no veía hace mucho tiempo, quizás hasta sentí… ¿A-alegría? – no quiso analizar mucho la última palabra, prefirió escaparse ante tan confuso puzzle.

La incredulidad causada por el paisaje que carcomía la habitación, la sangre, el óxido y las paredes demacradas provocaron en el centro de su pecho una extraña sensación de haber estado atrapada en este lugar durante mucho tiempo.

"_Fueron siete años"…_esa voz interna volvía a surgir, liberando una batalla con su dualidad desconocida y olvidada, una voz que pertenecía a su verdadero ser, Alessa Gillespie, quien era enteramente ignorada por Heather.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pies descalzos de la sacerdotisa avanzaban calmadamente por el desolado centro comercial, su rostro estaba quieto, pero su alma se enredaba al saber que su querida amiga, a la que consideró su hermana, no la recordaba, hasta mostró indiferencia al escuchar su nombre. Por un momento pensó que Alessa ni siquiera sería capaz de recordar en un futuro.

Su caminar se detuvo súbitamente.

"_No, no puedo permitir que simples pensamientos ahuyenten la salvación que tanto necesitamos"_ Comentaba en su mente, mientras recobraba la fuerza de su esperanza, Claudia tenía su ser encandilado por la fe, este momento era crucial y no dejaría que la debilidad que tuvo alguna vez cuando pequeña, la devorase ahora. Había permitido por mucho tiempo que eso pasara, especialmente en frente de su padre, ahora le demostraría a él y a su querida hermana que la salvación para toda la humanidad estaba cerca, ella lo hacía por ellos, por el mundo, le enseñaría a su padre que su diosa era misericordiosa y permitiría al género humano ser perdonado por sus pecados, al fin todos disfrutarían del paraíso eternamente y no sólo los elegidos. Le entregaría finalmente, a su querida amiga el alivio, el bienestar, la paz, la felicidad que nunca tuvo.

La sacerdotisa estaba pensando fríamente ahora. La madre de dios necesitaba más tiempo para que despertara…era lógico, le costaría trabajo recordarlo todo con precisión. Sabía que era cruel la forma de despertarla, pero debía hacerlo por ella, por toda la humanidad. Ahora se encaminaba hacía el próximo paso de crueldad para traerla de vuelta: quitarle la vida al querido padre adoptivo de su santa Alessa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

D: sé que ya ha pasado casi un milenio de que publique este fic, pero finalmente me decidí a continuar la historia, la verdad es no sabía si seguir o no….pero bueno aquí está, espero que estos capítulos que siguen sean de su agrado n_n, mis disculpas a las personas que seguían la historia ;_; también quiero dar gracias por los reviews, y también a MarinaEverlasting, jamás pensé que recibiría un review tan motivador y lindo como el tuyo n_n así que muchas gracias!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un desproporcionado ser se desvanecía ante sus atónitos ojos, la vida se escapaba del gigante cuerpo de ese gusano. Puzzles y acertijos la habían guiado a este lugar, eran la única opción que podía seguir para encontrar la salida. El mundo en el que la rubia joven estaba, poseía una bizarra configuración, decaídas paredes que estaban donde no debían, metálicas estructuras oxidadas que daban la sensación de frialdad y peligro, callejones sin salida, y ni siquiera quería pensar el porqué de la existencia de esas grotescas criaturas que sólo la atacaban.

Su cabeza la volvía a debilitar una vez más sintiendo una constricción de moderada intensidad. Sus párpados se cerraron.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos todo el sitio lucía normal. Lo sucedido trajo más confusión a Heather, quién sólo realizaba preguntas sin respuestas.

Lo único que quería era volver a casa y reanudar su vida. Las tiendas que ya estaban cerradas sólo le dieron la señal de que ya era tarde y aunque el tenebroso semblante del centro comercial había desaparecido, algo no andaba bien…

Apresuró su paso para dirigirse al metro, pero fue interrumpida por la voz confundida de Douglas. El intercambio de palabras con el detective sólo la irritó más y aunque él dijera que no sabía nada al respecto y que no apoyaba a Claudia, Heather no podía evitar sentir el sabor de la incredulidad.

En aquel momento sus recuerdos y la sensación de estar huyendo de algo comenzaron a revivir de una manera impresionante, ahora se estaba convenciendo de que todas esas imágenes y esas pesadillas que tenía habían ocurrido de verdad…

La premura se apoderó de ella, no tenía tiempo de charlar más con aquel detective, necesitaba ir urgente a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Pero…cuando se terminará esto! -la joven lanzaba con enfado sus comentarios al aire, presionando con fuerza su escopeta, mientras miraba el cadáver de uno de estos monstruos con forma de canino, desangrándose a sus pies.

Después de haber recorrido el metro y las alcantarillas, todo era un laberinto sin fin, todo vestía un macabro color sangre, rejas maltratadas por el tiempo y el oxido con olor a muerte por doquier, todo era tan insólito, pero tan real.

Se había encontrado con un extraño hombre en el edificio en el que ahora estaba, a primera vista sus ropas eran elegantes, su manera de hablar reflejaba en sí cierta educación de excelencia, aún así, mientras más escuchaba el contenido de sus palabras más se convencía que sus modales distaban de alguien cuerdo y respetuoso. Especialmente la sacó de sus casillas cuando se atrevió a juzgar a su padre de manera desdeñosa. Cuando la joven rubia decidió alejarse de este hombre, pensó que en este lugar sólo había gente desequilibrada mentalmente.

No quiso analizar más la situación, algo le decía que debía darse prisa.

Ahora se encontraba a pasos de salir de este moribundo edificio y sus pies resonaban con las rejas que formaban el suelo por cada paso apresurado que daba. Por fin ya estaba fuera de la constrictora estructura, así pudo dar un respiro de cierto alivio que fue interrumpido abruptamente al darse cuenta que las calles que la llevarían a su apartamento, tenían esa extraña y siniestra apariencia desolada también. Sólo echó a correr con un único pensamiento en la mente, la seguridad de su padre…

Caminó por los pasillos del complejo de apartamentos, se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta de su lugar de residencia, su pecho sentía una especie de presión, lo que la llevo a abrir la puerta de modo precipitado.

Respiró liberando cierto desahogo al ver a su padre de espaldas sentado en su sillón. No pudo más y aprovechó el tiempo para comenzar a relatarle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Pero al no recibir respuesta, avanzó para verificar por qué Harry no contestaba.

-¿Papá…?

Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Su corazón se desgarró con la marchita escena que vio.

Sólo se desplomó de tristeza en el regazo de su padre que yacía inerte en su sillón. Lloró, sintiendo que su pecho explotaba, sus ojos se derretían en lágrimas, su voz se destrozaba en llanto, todo este doloroso retrato era dedicado a la persona que la había salvado de tan horrendo destino hace 17 años, al ser que la había protegido tan devotamente, a quién ella le debía la corta felicidad que vivió.

Sintió una mezcla de todo, el momento que pasó llorando le pareció una eternidad, su alma se partía dolorosamente ante la imagen de su padre, la única persona que había logrado por tanto tiempo darle paz. Y ahora se lo arrebataban de la manera más brutal.

El dolor estaba transformándose y este sentimiento comenzó a vestirse con la rabia más pura, ahora un pensamiento golpeó su ser repentinamente, había comenzado a sospechar, era obvio que alguien era el culpable de esto.

Se recuperó lentamente, levanto su rostro lo suficiente y notó las huellas de sangre que la llevarían a la cruda verdad, subió rápidamente las escaleras que se dirigían a la azotea siguiendo los rastros del rojo líquido y encontró a aquella mujer de nuevo.

"_¡¿Claudia por qué?! ¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué tú?! … ¡¿En qué te has convertido?!"_ Aquella voz ajena que pertenecía a Alessa Gillespie gritaba dentro de la mente de Heather, revelándose una vez más, pero ahora compartía su dolor con la palabra "por qué", estaban heridas de muerte Heather y su otra personalidad, todo era más confuso al sentir que esa mujer, que alguna vez fue su pequeña amiga de toda la vida, su pequeña Claudia, había sido capaz de hacer esto. De esta forma su subconsciente, Alessa, su verdadero ser, estaba tomando razón de existencia lentamente pero aún sin completarse.

La mujer comenzó con su discurso difuso otra vez, mientras Heather trataba en vano de suprimir aquella otra identidad, que parecía tomar más fuerza y razón de ser por todo lo sucedido.

Heather sólo quería reventar una bala en el cráneo de Claudia Wolf. Pero no podía, tenía la oportunidad, pero algo no la dejaba, aquella otra personalidad que se hacía presente cada vez con más intensidad, confundía todo en demasía. Prontamente la mujer señaló con su dedo al culpable del asesinato de su padre.

Los pasos acentuados de una criatura de forma humanoide se hicieron perceptibles, con una marcada marcha errática y movimientos inestables, su cabeza sin forma definida no portaba rostro, de su interior se escuchaban bizarros ruidos y más amenazante aún fueron las enormes cuchillas brillantes y bañadas en sangre que portaba en lo que se podía llamar brazos.

Para terminar, Claudia pronunció sus palabras con intención de invitarla a su ciudad natal…Silent Hill.

Heather batalló con aquel ente sólo con la fuerza de su dolor y odio, hundiendo momentáneamente la otra presencia que vivía dentro de su ser y así dejando a su cabeza pensar en una sola cosa, venganza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una luz tenue bañaba el ambiente en aquel salón de los santos perteneciente a la iglesia del culto en Silent Hill, donde se encontraban los retratos de Santa Jennifer, San Nicolás y Santa Alessa. La sacerdotisa del culto, se hallaba devotamente inclinada, particularmente frente a la última imagen.

En este momento de soledad, con sólo las paredes de testigo, la mujer vestida de negro susurraba palabras, apenas audibles pero llenas de su fuerte fe, con sus manos en señal de plegaria y ojos sellados.

–Alessa…perdóname, pero créeme, todo este dolor…nos traerá el paraíso que tanto querías–musitaba la pálida fémina, mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que Alessa escuchara sus palabras y no las inmutables paredes. Pero pronto sabía que ese momento llegaría, su hermana iba a despertar y pronto estarían en aquel prometido paraíso. Quizás en otro momento de su vida, la sacerdotisa hubiera derramado lágrimas y aunque ahora se mortificara y se sintiera fatal por lo que acababa de hacerle a Heather, en este momento no pudo liberar de sus ojos el dolor, tal vez era cierto que su fe le estaba arrebatando los últimos vestigios que la hacían parecer humana y que la transformaban en una máquina más de La Orden.

Sin embargo jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable desde que asumió la responsabilidad de ser la líder del culto, desde ese tiempo su alma se decidió a usar una coraza que era indestructible, pero ahora la mera presencia de su querida hermana estaba destrozando aquella armadura y también haciéndola recordar el tiempo que habían compartido.

Muchos recuerdos como relámpagos atravesaron la mente de Claudia, justo en ese instante recordó cuando ella era una niña y estaba bajo las estrictas enseñanzas de Dahlia Gillespie. Sabía que esta mujer compartía muchos rasgos de su padre, especialmente la violencia, incluso a veces llegaba a dudar en seguir lo que decía. En ese tiempo Alessa tenía alrededor de 10 años, se hallaba envuelta en su propio mundo alterno de pesadillas, su conciencia cambiaba estados de lucidez y estados de coma por las quemaduras del ritual que había ocurrido hace 3 años, y a Claudia se le había mentido, diciéndole que su carbonizada apariencia no fue producto de terceros, si no un estado existencial elevado en el cual se le preparaba para ser la madre de la diosa. Además sólo se le permitía visitar a Alessa con poca frecuencia, para evitar que Claudia viera y se cuestionase acerca de los constantes síntomas de dolor que la pequeña daba en tiempos de lucidez.

Sin embargo Claudia en sus escasos años de edad, comenzó a sospechar. Quizás aquel ritual que le hicieron no era tan divino como se le hacía creer, puesto que los resultados eran demasiado lentos, la diosa no había nacido cuando se debía, el hecho de que no la dejaran ver a Alessa también daba que pensar. De esa manera decidió preguntar de manera disimulada a Dahlia Gillespie el porqué de estas incógnitas. Esto alarmó a la madre de Alessa, la inseguridad de su alumna era un inconveniente que arriesgaba el éxito de su plan, por eso debía tomar cartas en el asunto con respecto a Claudia y ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Leonard Wolf siempre le dijo a su hija que debía seguir las órdenes del culto al pie de la letra. Desde su corta vida, Claudia había sido creyente, de eso no cabían dudas, pero de una forma diferente a su padre lo que ocasionó más adelante fuertes discusiones y arrebatos de violencia y crueldad por parte de su progenitor. Por eso ella necesitaba a su diosa, para alcanzar la felicidad, para escapar de la brutalidad, para que Alessa volviera, su hermana, la única que la entendía completamente. Quería convertirse en sacerdotisa del culto, pero los secretos que se le guardaban y que se trataban de Alessa la colocaban en el epicentro de una disyuntiva.

Otra escena la golpeó en forma de recuerdo. Algo estaba oculto en lo más recóndito de su cabeza y su subconsciente, algo inesperado…una elegante cena tomaba lugar dos días después de que Claudia comenzara a sospechar, la invitada de honor era Dahlia Gillespie.

No era inusual que la casa de Leonard Wolf mostrara velas por doquier, eran inquietantes adornos para cualquier persona considerando la gran cantidad de cirios que se incrustaban en cada rincón de este hogar, pero para Leonard eran el fruto infaltable de su fe. Su hija también estaba de acuerdo, una de las pocas cosas en que ella y su padre podían lidiar totalmente.

Sin embargo, considerando lo acostumbrada que estaba la pequeña Claudia a estos objetos, notó que en la antigua biblioteca de su casa, los candelabros y las velas formaban perfectamente un círculo alrededor de un camuflado símbolo rojo que pertenecía al Halo del Sol, junto con un extraño pero aún así agradable aroma, a cada costado de este círculo estaban dos frascos cerrados con un aceite blanco dentro. El círculo era familiar, pero la posición de las velas, ese aroma y el líquido blanquecino, jamás los había visto antes.

Apenas la niña oyó un ruido salió de inmediato de aquel lugar, su lógica le dijo que algo importante se llevaría a cabo especialmente por la presencia de la madre de Alessa, un asunto en el que ella no debía entrometerse. Llamaron a la puerta, su padre abrió y la figura de Dahlia apareció, saludó con tono monótono y se acercó a la mesa sacando de su bolso una botella llena de un líquido blanco, que según dijo después, era un regalo para tomar que había traído para acompañar la cena.

Los cirios del sitio iluminaban más que las luces del hogar aunque muy pobremente, Dahlia y Leonard ni siquiera probaron el líquido al comenzar la cena, hablaban de cosas mundanas sin más importancia, la niña guardaba silencio, así nuevamente era invisible en esta cena como en otras muchas ocasiones a los ojos de su padre y Dahlia. La infante era casi un fantasma, esto se acentuaba más por el blanco vestido que llevaba esa noche, su pálida piel y su cabello rubio claro. La mujer dirigió su mirada a la niña, ofreciendo y sirviendo a Claudia un vaso de aquella extraña bebida, esta última no hizo objeciones y acto seguido bebió del fluido. Tenía un fino sabor, suave, dulce… en el cual se fue perdiendo de a poco lentamente mientras bebía más casi hasta el punto de quedar adormecida y estar a merced de su semiinconsciencia y por supuesto a los planes de los dos adultos que se encontraban en la sala.

Apoyada en el espaldar de la silla, su vista le permitía ver borrosamente las siluetas de las dos personas que permanecían de pie mirándola.

–Ya es hora…–decía firmemente su padre, mientras Dahlia asentía en acuerdo. Luego Leonard Wolf cargó a la niña sin más cuidado caminando hacia la biblioteca donde los objetos para el siguiente ritual estaban listos. La mujer lo siguió y situó una silla en medio del Halo del sol, en donde luego el hombre sentó a la muchacha semidormida. Los tres seres tenían sus rostros iluminados por la rojiza luz de los cirios, mientras la oscuridad abrazaba el resto de la habitación.

Dahlia comenzó a rezar en un idioma antiguo, cerraba sus ojos absorbiéndose en sus frases y las palabras que al principio eran apenas escuchadas pero después se iban tornando más y más fuertes casi tomando vida, entraban por los oídos de la niña estruendosamente, taladrando su cerebro.

Su padre se unió a los rezos pronunciando las mismas palabras al unísono, formando un siniestro coro, acompañado con el fuerte eco que era audible en el cuarto, ahora Leonard al mismo tiempo que decía las oraciones, vertía en la cabeza de la niña el líquido blanco que estaba dentro de uno de los frascos situados al costado de aquel círculo, era igual al que le habían dado a la muchacha anteriormente, sin embargo este era mucho más abundante y consistente, lo suficiente para empapar a la niña.

Los rezos no paraban y la muchacha sentía el frío de ese líquido deslizándose como navajas, de esa manera la mente de Claudia se estaba alejando poco a poco, viajando lejos hasta un lugar magníficamente plácido, lleno de paz, armonía, bañado de una luz demasiado cálida, aún así podía ver la figura borrosa de Dahlia, la cual fue lentamente reemplazada por una luz llena de bondad que la encandilaba, una luz proveniente de un extraño ser que no dejaba ver su verdadera forma, sentía que aquel ente que se presentaba por primera vez ante ella, irradiaba un bienestar hechizante e increíble, su presencia era simplemente divina…la niña creía firmemente que era su adorada diosa del culto. Ahora estaba convencida que se encontraba en el paraíso que tanto esperaba, pero esto sólo ocurría en su mente invadida por el efecto de este líquido blanco.

Finalmente aquel ser se acercaba a la muchacha, revelando su forma, tenía el mismo rostro que su querida amiga Alessa. Claudia estaba maravillada.

–Pequeña Claudia, fuiste elegida para ayudar a la diosa nacer y a despertar a la madre sagrada, aunque ahora no es el momento, sabrás bien cuando hacerlo...con ello el paraíso vendrá y por favor no dudes en las palabras de tus mayores…y recuerda que el dolor, aunque parezca malo…es necesario para la felicidad de todos los seres de este mundo –aquella alucinación dejó al fin escuchar su voz, la cual le pareció a la niña una dulce e incomparable melodía –.Ahora cierra tus ojos. – decía aquella aparición, a la vez que bañaba a la muchacha nuevamente con el mismo líquido que se encontraba en el segundo frasco, pero esta vez la pequeña con los ojos cerrados, sentía el aspecto del fluido con extraordinaria calidez, ésta la abrazaba alejando el amargo sabor de la crueldad y frialdad de su padre, de la soledad en la que estaba inmersa, de la maldad de sus congéneres, del dolor, de la incomprensión, todo se iba. Ahora entendía por qué el dolor existía, sin éste no se podía entender la felicidad y lo había comprobado por la experimentación del frío líquido que ahora se transformaba en la sustancia más cálida y confortable –.Bébelo. –pronunciaba la entidad dulce y suavemente, Claudia bebió todo lo que quedaba del frasco, con ello sucumbió a un profundo y largo sueño.

Leonard Wolf y Dahlia Gillespie tenían una sonrisa confortante en sus rostros. El ritual se había hecho con éxito.

Aquel líquido blanco era un preparado especial de la famosa droga "Claudia Blanca", una triste referencia a lo que la niña era desde que fue concebida. Siempre fue un objeto más del culto y más aún ahora después del ritual. Su piel pálida empapada, cabello y figura vestían de blanco tal cual como la droga, la "Claudia blanca".

-Esta preciada y santa sustancia, nunca la atrapará completamente como a esa enfermera Lisa y como a muchos otros, Claudia también tiene ciertos poderes que nos serán útiles para combatir eso…además su lazo con la madre de la diosa será clave para atraer su espíritu si se escapa, no podemos correr el riesgo de que Alessa se escape completamente, ya perdimos la mitad de su alma y no debemos permitir que eso suceda de nuevo, pero si llegara a pasar Claudia se encargará de ello, por eso la elegimos, siempre es preciso tener un segundo plan. Ahora tu hija se dedicará completamente a la diosa y dará su vida por ella si es necesario–rompía el silencio Dahlia, sabía que la niña no sucumbiría a la adicción completamente por sus extraños poderes, pero con la ayuda de esta sustancia, el efecto que causó particularmente en ella y el ritual, harían que Claudia pasara el resto de su vida buscando a la madre sagrada. Sería la cazadora perfecta para traer a Alessa de vuelta. Sin embargo, la niña era utilizada como un plan B, si Dahlia fallaba en atraer la segunda parte del alma de Alessa, aquella niña que se hacía llamar Cheryl, al menos tendría a Claudia como ayudante y sustituta, por eso le era urgente realizar este ritual para capturar su fe y alejarla de toda duda. Además Dahlia se aseguraría de seguir instruyéndola e influenciándola, puesto que la madre de Alessa poseía un letal carisma que dañaba el juicio de la mayoría de sus seguidores.

Aunque en ese tiempo, Leonard y Dahlia consideraron a Claudia una marioneta, no sabían que más adelante la pequeña se convertiría en una de las sacerdotisas más influyentes, temida por algunos y adorada por otros del culto. Al fin y al cabo traería ideas revolucionarias acerca de la voluntad de su diosa y el paraíso, evitaría ciertas reglas como la cotidiana opresión a los niños para aprender las escrituras, haría del culto una doctrina de salvación y no de dolor al cual trataría de evitar a toda costa…pero eso sería lo peor y un requisito indispensable que tendría que provocar a uno de los seres que ella quería tanto, a Alessa. Pero todo eso sería la llave al paraíso para después traer ese prometido lugar a toda la humanidad. Quizás el ritual que había sufrido había tenido un efecto ambivalente en la chica.

Todo lo que Claudia vio, sintió y vivió durante el ritual, no fue más que una cruel y lúgubre alucinación provocada por los rezos de Dahlia y Leonard, en ayuda con el efecto de la droga y el ritual. Al terminar todo, Leonard cubrió a la infante en una frazada y la dejó dormir en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. La muchacha estaba pérdida en su propia utopía hecha de falsas esperanzas, enredada en aquel malinterpretado sueño artificial.


End file.
